Knightmare Encounter
Log Title: Knightmare Encounter Characters: Aegis, Knightmare Location: Neutral Territories - Eastern Equatorial Cybertron Date: February 05, 2018 TP: Dominicons TP Summary: Aegis encounters Knightmare in the Neutral Territories of Cybertron. Category:2018 Category:Dominicon TP Category:Logs As logged by Aegis - Monday, February 05, 2018, 9:44 PM Neutral Territories - Eastern Equatorial Cybertron :With war being the most secure factor in Cybertron's long history, one would almost forget "neutral" doesn't have to refer to the absence of an insignia. The Neutral Territories are called as they are because the domain serves as a free settlement zone and trading quadrant to the Cybertronian population. The area is bordered by Uraya, Altihex, Protihex, Praxus and the Sea of Rust. Aegis flies low over the Neutral Territories. On patrol, she slowly makes her way towards the bridge to the Hydrax Plateau. On the way, she scans the skies above and the land below, as if searching for something. She's not making much effort to hide herself, and her sky blue armor glitters brightly against the dark Cybertron sky. The roar of her powerful engines precedes her, and a trail of energon exhaust is left in her trail. Knightmare isn't much for hiding, even for the best of reasons, so she is not very hard to spot as herself as she walks the paths of the so called 'Neutral Territories', with her path seeming to have her heading towards one of the smaller settlements in the area. She glances up briefly at the sound of a airborne vehicle, but her movement stays steady and true on her path, gave moving back towards her direction, almost as if dismissing the approaching vehicle as unworthy of attention. ;Knightmare :Knightmare stands just under thirty-three feet in height, encased in obsidian colored armor, with golden etchings and highlights, that resembles a Cybertronian version of a Knight. Snub-nosed Null-Rays rest on her forearms with a heavy laser paired with each, what looks like some kind of missile launchers on her hips, and either side just above her waist. In one hand she carries a massive mace, in the other a massive shield that covres two-thirds of her body. Aegis apparently spots Knightmare, as she changes course and makes a beeline for Knightmare's position. She pulls up at the last astrosecond and transforms, landing lightly on the ground, in sight of Knightmare but out of immediate mace range. "Knightmare -" she calls out. "Hold. Please. I'd like to talk with you." Although highly armed, Aegis has no weapons in hand, which she raises slightly to show she's here to talk, not fight. ;Aegis :Aegis is a tall, well-proportioned commander. Her armor is sleek and light blue, with tetrajet wings mounted on her back. A large laser rifle is usually slung over one shoulder, and a smaller sidearm is clasped to one thigh. Her optics are piercing slate grey, and never seem to cease scanning whatever area she's in. Secondary weapons are also built into each arm, and a stun baton is attached to her waist. She looks calm, prepared, and ready for anything. Knightmare slows down as it becomes apparently she is the target of the approaching Cybertronian and finally comes to a stop as Aegis lands. She crosses her arms across her chest, and she is very clearly armed... mainly cause she does not store them, ever. She looks over the other femme before finally speaking after a long moment of silence, "I am busy, Autobot, and do not like my affairs being delayed." She does not however start to move again, simply choosing to stare at the other silently. Aegis nods. "I can walk with you, if you like, and therefore we can talk without slowing you down - depending on your objective, of course." She smiles. "It's my understanding you left the Decepticons. I've been there myself, so I was hoping maybe we can find some common ground. I'm not trying to recruit you to the Autobots," she says quickly, "But maybe if I understood why you left, maybe we could help each other out." Knightmare gives a soft sound that /might/ be a chuckle to some people, "It was simple.. the strong must lead... Megatron is no longer strong enough to truly lead." Her strides are long and steady, the large Dominicon covering ground at a fairly good clip. Another long moment of silence passes before she speaks again, "Who are you?" Her tone is clearly one of mild curiosity. Aegis grins, falling in next to Knightmare, but keeping just out of easy striking range. She has no trouble keeping up, alternating between taking long strides and simply hovering just off the ground. She lowers her voice slightly, even though there doesn't seem to be anyone in the area to overhear. "I am called Aegis - but I was once known as Auspice, a Decepticon Seeker in more ways than one." Knightmare lets out a brief sigh, "Another of Starscream's? How the once strong Seekers have fallen so far.." She shakes her head after briefly glancing down at Aegis' method of walking then moves her gaze back to the path she is taking, "What is it you wish, Autobot?" "Megatron is weak," Aegis agrees a bit belatedly. "Both physically, compared to Prime, and in doctrine - his limited vision will keep the Decepticons from ever expanding past their narrow vision of conquering simply for the sake of conquest. I'd like to know - what are the Dominicons' goals and plans now that you've left the Decepticons? I don't need specifics - this isn't an intelligence-gathering mission - I mean in the larger sense?" Knightmare shakes her head at the questions, "No you do not need specifics.. as it is not your concern." Then she parses what you said.. and does something she rarely does and just laughs.. "Compared to Orion? No.. neither are worthy leaders. Orion Pax should of finished Megatron a long time ago, instead he has allowed war and suffering of many to continue over the eons." She raises a hand and waves it to indicate the area around them, "And my proof is right there.. the ruins of our home." Aegis nods, not needing to look around to understand Knightmare's point. "There is truth in your words, but what is your solution? We cannot change the past. What would your role be in the future? How could we work together to bring this war to an end - before Cybertron's rebirth is squandered and things once again fall into ruin and despair?" Aegis floats slightly closer, cocking her head to listen just still keeping just out of easy striking range. Knightmare gives a shake of her head, "That is quite simple.. I intend on laying Megatron's head, as well as Starscream's, on the wall of my home. The strong should lead.. but the strong should defend those who are weaker that follow them." She points ahead, "There are those who have suffered greatly... I allowed it to happen because I believed Megatron was strong, that he found forge a better place for us. Your Orion has shown the same weakeness.. he claims to wish peace but refuses to take the steps that are /needed/ to do so. So I will do it instead." Aegis narrows her slate blue optics. "Which do you prepare to do - to conquer, or protect?" she asks carefully. "If you wish to protect the people of these lands, you will have my assistance if and whenever it's needed." She leaves the alternative unspoken, but turns slightly, landing and taking what Knightmare might recognize as a more defensive stance while she awaits Knightmare's answer. Knightmare sighs briefly as she ponders Aegis response, "Tell me something... have you met my daughters?" Aegis frowns. "'Daughters'? Do you mean the Dominicons? I haven't had the pleasure -" she manages to say this without sarcasm --- "but I have heard that they are fiercely loyal to you, and likewise you are very protective of them. There are few teams on either side of the war with as much unit cohesion - at least, from what I've heard and read." She states her information flatly, more as intelligence than flattery. Knightmare stops her walk and turns slightly as she looks at Aegis, giving the Autobot her full attention, "They have given me their loyalty beyond question, they followed me from the Decepticons and I intend on giving them something special before this is all done.. a /real/ home." She again indicates the area around here, "Any who stand in my way of giving them that, I'll use my entire strength to crush and remove from that way.. any who are willing to give their loyalty will have my protection as well." Her... attitude and bearing shift a bit, from the watchful but not aggressive stance she had to one much MUCH darker, "But betray me? Turn against me or harm one of my own? And I will strike fear into those who do that will make them wish for the days they were slaves to the Quintessans." Aegis nods. "Very well. For now, I will leave you to your task. I know better than to come between you and your team without very good reason. If your desire is to protect, I wish you the best. If otherwise -- we may find ourselves in opposition." Aegis takes to the air, and departs, leaving Knightmare to continue on her way. Knightmare simply... waits where she is and watches Aegis' exit.